Conventional articles of athletic footwear include two primary elements, an upper and a sole structure. The upper provides a covering for the foot that securely receives and positions the foot with respect to the sole structure. In addition, the upper may have a configuration that protects the foot and provides ventilation, thereby cooling the foot and removing perspiration. The sole structure is secured to a lower surface of the upper and is generally positioned between the foot and the ground. In addition to attenuating ground reaction forces, the sole structure may provide traction and control foot motions, such as pronation. Accordingly, the upper and the sole structure operate cooperatively to provide a comfortable structure that is suited for a wide variety of ambulatory activities, such as walking and running The general features and configuration of the conventional upper are discussed in greater detail below.
The upper forms a void on the interior of the footwear for receiving the foot. The void has the general shape of the foot, and access to the void is provided by an ankle opening. Accordingly, the upper extends over the instep and toe areas of the foot, along the medial and lateral sides of the foot, and around the heel area of the foot. A lacing system is often incorporated into the upper to selectively increase the size of the ankle opening and permit the wearer to modify certain dimensions of the upper to accommodate feet with varying proportions. In addition, the upper may include a tongue that extends under the lacing system and a heel counter to limit movement of the heel.
The materials forming the upper may be selected based upon the properties of wear-resistance, flexibility, stretchability, and air-permeability, for example. With regard to the exterior layer, the toe area and the heel area may be formed of leather, synthetic leather, or a rubber material to impart a relatively high degree of wear-resistance. Leather, synthetic leather, and rubber materials, however, may not exhibit the desired degree of flexibility and air-permeability. Accordingly, various other areas of the exterior layer of the upper may be formed from a synthetic or natural textile material. The exterior layer of the upper may be formed, therefore, from numerous material elements that each impart different properties to specific portions of the upper.
The intermediate layer of the upper may be formed from a lightweight polymer foam material that provides cushioning. Similarly, the interior layer of the upper may be formed of a moisture-wicking textile that removes perspiration from the area immediately surrounding the foot. In some articles of athletic footwear, the various layers may be joined with an adhesive, and stitching may be utilized to join elements within a single layer or to reinforce specific areas of the upper.
Although the materials selected for the upper vary significantly, textile materials often form at least a portion of the exterior layer and interior layer. A textile may be defined as a structure manufactured from fibers, filaments, or yarns characterized by flexibility, fineness, and a high ratio of length to thickness. Textiles generally fall into two categories. The first category includes textiles produced directly from webs of filaments or fibers by randomly interlocking to construct non-woven fabrics and felts. The second category includes textiles formed through a mechanical manipulation of yarn (e.g., by interlacing or interlooping), thereby producing a woven fabric or a knit fabric, for example.
Yarn is the raw material utilized to form textiles in the second category. In general, yarn is defined as an assembly having a substantial length and relatively small cross-section that is formed of at least one filament or a plurality of fibers. Fibers have a relatively short length and require spinning or twisting processes to produce a yarn of suitable length for use in textiles. Common examples of fibers are cotton and wool. Filaments, however, have an indefinite length and may merely be combined with other filaments to produce a yarn suitable for use in textiles. Modern filaments include a plurality of synthetic materials such as rayon, nylon, polyester, and polyacrylic, with silk being the primary, naturally-occurring exception. Yarn may be formed of a single filament, which is conventionally referred to as a “monofilament yarn,” or a plurality of individual filaments grouped together. Yarn may also include separate filaments formed of different materials, or the yarn may include filaments that are each formed of two or more different materials. Similar concepts also apply to yarns formed from fibers. Accordingly, yarns may have a variety of configurations that generally conform to the definition provided above.
The various techniques for mechanically manipulating yarn into a textile include interweaving, intertwining and twisting, and interlooping. Interweaving is the intersection of two yarns that cross and interweave at right angles to each other. The yarns utilized in interweaving are conventionally referred to as “warp” and “weft.” Intertwining and twisting encompasses procedures such as braiding and knotting where yarns intertwine with each other to form a textile. Interlooping involves the formation of a plurality of columns of intermeshed loops, with knitting being the most common method of interlooping.
The textiles utilized in footwear uppers generally provide a lightweight, air-permeable structure that is flexible and comfortably receives the foot. In order to impart other properties to the footwear, including durability and stretch-resistance, additional materials are commonly combined with the textile, including leather, synthetic leather, or rubber, for example. With regard to durability, U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,967 to Zaino discloses an upper formed of a textile material that has a polymer material injected into specific zones to reinforce the zones against abrasion or other forms of wear. Regarding stretch resistance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,158 to Brown and U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,098 to Boggia both disclose a substantially inextensible material that is secured to the upper, thereby limiting the degree of stretch in specific portions of the upper. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006-0048413 describes, inter alia, a rubber/foam web sandwiched between two textile structures to provide support, and this structure also allows for regional breathability, stretchability, and durability.